Merry Christmas Demigods
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Una serie de one shots donde se podran ver distintos momentos navideños de nuestros semidioses favoritos. Entren y descubralos... son doce.
1. Festus 20

**Aviso: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, sino que son de Rick Riordan. Yo solo los uso para divertirme. Además **_**este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**_

**Capítulo 1: Festus 2.0**

Leo, luego de mucha búsqueda en el bunker 9, logre conseguir unos planos sobre un dragón, y no solo un simple dragón… sino el diseño de Festus, su mejor amigo mecánico y de bronce celestial.

Él había prometido darle a su amigo, un nuevo cuerpo y luego de mucha búsqueda y ayuda de Annabeth, logro encontrar los esquivos planos que años atrás habían sido usados para construirlo.

Junto a un nuevo hermano, Steven, comenzó su largo trabajo para reconstruir a Festus y darle el cuerpo prometido. Ellos dos trabajaron mucho luego de la batalla contra los gigantes, pasaron meses donde los dos hermanos estuvieron trabajando y poniendo soldaduras y martillando hasta que el día de navidad llego.

Ese día luego de gran banquete mostrarían su trabajo a los demás campistas. Todos, especialmente Jasón y Piper, estaban emocionados y esperando ansiosos la nueva imagen del dragón del que tanto oyeron hablar durante meses.

A cinco para las doce terminaron la cena y todos se unieron alrededor de la fogata donde una manta cubre el gran cuerpo inmóvil que los campistas sabían era Festus 2.0.

-Buenas noches mis amigos campistas, esta noche… dos años después, Steven y yo logramos reconstruir a mi amigo Festus. Como saben lo único que logre conseguir recuperar fue su cabeza, que se volvió el controlador del Argo II. Ahora el tendrá un cuerpo real- y con eso retiro la sabana y todos contuvieron el aliento cuando el dragón comenzó a moverse y cobrar vida, para luego soltar fuego y hacer un sonido de según Leo era "feliz navidad campistas" y luego de eso fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir de él.

Esta era la mejor navidad de todas para Leo y todos sus amigos.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Este fic es el primero de 12 one shots sobre navidad y quizá año nuevo. Serán sobre varios personajes y sobre regalos o momentos sobre la navidad, la época más bonita de todas.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Promesas

**Capítulo 2: Promesas**

Luego de pasar todo su último año es la escuela secundara, Percy y Annabeth por fin completaron su educación y se van al Campamento Júpiter, más específicamente a New Rome, donde ambos estudiarían en la universidad de allí y pasarían el resto de sus vidas viviendo en esa ciudad. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ese lugar es "Zona Libre de Monstruos" y todos los semidioses podían tener una vida normal y relajada.

El último día del verano lo pasaron jugando a captura la bandera, carreras de carrozas y de más actividades para luego en la noche reunirse después de la cena para una noche de karaoke y de fuegos artificiales al estilo Campamento Mestizo.

Ese día Percy y Annabeth se comenzaron a despedir de los nuevos amigos que hicieron y despedirse de los viejos.

-Así que ¿te vas al ejercito Clarisse?

-Sí, es el mejor lugar para una hija de Ares, y ustedes ¿Qué van a hacer en New Rome?

-Vamos a vivir allí, quizá en el verano vengamos a ayudar a Quirón y a Jasón con su proyecto de construir templos a los dioses menores- dije Annabeth viendo al hijo de Júpiter hablar con Piper y Percy- quizá incluso yo misma los diseñe- añadió la chica al volver a ver a Clarisse.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver- añadió La Rue con una sonrisa para luego irse.

Después de la última fiesta del campamento, Percy y Annabeth entraron en la cabaña de Poseidón y ambos se sentaron viendo a la costa de Long Island. El abrazándola desde atrás contra su pecho.

-Voy a extrañar este lugar- dijo, luego de unos minutos en silencio, Annabeth.

-Yo también, después de todo este el lugar donde nací, pero ahora vamos por una nueva aventura, juntos- y con eso le dio un dulce beso.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Un poco de Percabeth en estas navidades, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo**


	3. White Christmas

**Capítulo 3: White Christmas**

Blanca navidad… esta era una experiencia nueva para Calipso. Ella había pasado siglos metida en esa isla, con todo el calor que solo un lugar así podía ofrecer.

Ahora aquí estaba ella junto a Leo Valdez en el Campamento Mestizo, conociendo la nieve. Es fría y suave además de húmeda y se sentía rara en sus manos. Leo la veía desde el bunker 9 con una sonrisa mientras ella conocía esta nueva sensación.

Junto a ellos estaban Piper y Jasón, jugando con la nieve y con Calipso.

Leo solo podía pensar en que esto era lo máximo. Habían vuelto justo a tiempo para el fin del verano. Calipso era amada por todos y bien recibido.

Mientras la veía jugar, el joven hijo del dios de los herreros sintió como una bola de nieve le impacto en el rosto y al ver a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa traviesa, dijo en un grito- ¡Me las pagaras Grace!- y así comenzó la única guerra que los tres amigos deseaban, una guerra de bolas de nieve.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Esto se me ocurrió y se me hizo muy tierno el imaginar a Calipso conocer la nieve, después de todo ella vivía en una isla donde esta no caía. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
